tractorsfandomcom-20200215-history
Liebherr
The Liebherr Group is a German manufacturer established in 1949 by Hans Liebherr, headquartered in Biberach an der Riss, Baden-Württemberg. The Liebherr Group’s holding company is Liebherr-International AG in Bulle, Switzerland, which is entirely owned by members of the Liebherr family. Current-generation family ownership is held by Willi and Isolde Liebherr, listed among the List of billionaires of 2005. Over the years this family run business has grown into what is today a group of companies, employing a workforce of approx. 25,000 in more than 100 companies on all continents. Liebherr currently produces one of the world's largest mining trucks, the T 282 B a 360 ton capacity giant that beats the previous record held by the TITAN. History Liebherr tower crane - IMG 4838.jpg|Luffing jib crane on a citty centre site Liebherr tower crane - IMG 4838-crop.jpg Ainscough - Liebherr crane tower crane -DSCF0310.jpg|Large Liebherr mobile crane of Ainscough errecting a tower crane Beginning with the production of affordable tower cranes, Liebherr has expanded to aircraft parts and household appliances. The company is a major supplier to Airbus S.A.S.. Liebherr is also among the producers of the largest mining and digging tools in the world, such as loaders, excavators and extreme-size dump trucks. In 1957 Liebherr Started building hydraulic excavators, having built tower cranes for years. The first model being the L-300, which was a wheeled machine on a tricycle undercarriage. In the 1960s they launched the 900 series, from the R901 up to the R961 of 1968. {C The size growing over the years with the R971, 981, 991 by 1977 was a 180 ton machine with a bucket, powered by dual Cummins engines giving out . Giant Mining Machinery Replaced by the R994 in 1985 which had grown to 1050 hp from a single engine and 227 ton, with an upgrade to 1,273 hp and a weight increase to 244 ton. In 1995 the R996 was released, this being a huge 600 ton machine with 3000 hp from twin Cummins engines to move the 36 yd bucket. This competes with Demag's H485 range ( now Komatsu) or O&K's (Terex) RH-300 machines . In 1995 Liebherr introduced mining dump trucks to the range by taking over Wiseda of Cardin, Oklahoma in the USA. Wiseda have been a specialist builder of Dump trucks since 1982. The range goes from 200 ton to 360 ton capacity. The range topping T-282 being a 360 ton capacity monster with a 3200 hp MTU or Cummins engine. The Liebherr T-272 being introduced in 1998 has a 300 ton capacity and a "Y" shaped chassis, with floating rear wheels in pairs, as opposed to a standard axle design. The giant 300 ton Liebherr R 9350 excavator has been specified for a new Scottish Coal opencast site in Scotland with 4 being ordered. The first pair of which have been commissioned in January 2009. They are supplied complete with dedicated on site backup team and service center to meet the up time requiremets of this high profile contract. The machines are filling a fleet of Caterpillar 777 and Terex TR100 Dump trucks. Liebherr Recently introduced the new nine-axle model Liebherr LTM 11200-9.1 which received the prestigious award of "Development of the year 2007", for being the world’s most powerful mobile crane, complete with telescopic boom. Factories Liebherr has factories located in many countries: Germany, Britain, Ireland, and the United States to name but a few. The factory in Ireland manufactures container cranes and is located in Killarney. These cranes are exported through the local port of Fenit to ports all over the world. Liebherr UK opened a new service centre at Biggleswade in Bedfordshire, to serve the expanding fleets of machine in the UK, with the ability to cope with the larger models of cranes and earthmoving machines sold now. Moving from their old premises near Welwyn Garden City. Mining and Construction Model Listing (current) ;tracked excavators ® range * L-300 1957 * R 313 Litronic 14.5-17 ton * R 317 Litronic 17-21 ton * R-900 C Litronic 20-22 ton * R-901 1962 ? * R-906 Classic Litronic 21-24 ton * R 914 C Litronic 23-26 ton * R 916 Classic Litronic 24-27 ton * R 924 C Litronic 26-28 ton * R 924 Compact 24-28 ton * R 926 Classic Litronic 25-27 ton * R 934 C Litronic 31-34 ton * R 944 C Litronic 38-41.5 ton * R 954 C Litronic 49-57 ton * R-961 1968 2 cu yd weighing in at 36 ton. * R 964 C Litronic 66-80 ton * R-971 * R 974 C Litronic 84-101 ton * R-981 * R 984 C Litronic 118-125 ton 10 m³ * R-991 * R-994 - 230 ton 15.3 m in face shovel set up 1273 hp * R-9250 - 250 ton 17 m³ * R-9350 - 300 ton 18 m³ 1500 hp * R-995 - 440-450 ton 26 m³ * R-996 - 650 ton 36 m³ 3000 hp * R 9800 - 790-805 ton 42 m3 4000 hp ;Wheeled Excavators * A 309 Litronic * A 311 Litronic * A 312 Litronic * A 314 Litronic * A 316 Litronic * A 900 C Litronic * A 900 C ZW Litronic * A 904 C Litronic * A 914 C Litronic * A 924 C Litronic * A 934 C Litronic Material Handler * A 944 C HD Litronic Material Handler * A 954 C HD Litronic Material Handler * A 974 B Litronic Material Handler ; Wheeled Loaders (A) range *L 506 Stereo *L 507 Stereo *L 508 Stereo *L 509 Stereo *L 510 Stereo *L 514 Stereo *L 524 2plus1 *L 528 2plus1 *L 538 2plus1 *L 542 2plus1 *L 550 2plus2 *L 556 2plus2 *L 566 2plus2 *L 576 2plus2 *L 580 2plus2 *L 586 2plus2 ; Tracked Loaders (Hydrostatic drive) *LR 611 * LR 614 *LR 624 *LR 631 *LR 634 ;Dump Trucks *T-282 360 ton *T-272 300 ton *T- 200 ton ;Crawler Tractors (Bulldozers) *PR 714 Litronic *PR 724 Litronic *PR 734 Litronic *PR 744 Litronic *PR 754 Litronic *PR 764 Litronic ;Pipelayers *RL 22 B Litronic *RL 42 B Litronic *RL 52 Litronic *SR 712 BM Litronic (Pipe Welding tractor)* ;Crawler cranes *HS 825 HD Litronic 43t @ 4m *HS 835 HD Litronic *HS 845 HD Litronic *HS 855 HD Litronic 90ton @ 3.6m *HS 875 HD Litronic *HS 885 HD Litronic *HS 895 HD Litronic 200t @ 5m ;Piling rigs *LRB 125 *LRB 155 *LRB 255 *LRB 400 *LRH 200 *LRH 400 *LRH 600 *LB 24 Drilling mc *LB 28 Drilling mc ;Telescopic Handlers *TL 435 - 10 3.5t to 10m *TL 435 - 13 3.5t to 13m *TL 445 - 10 4.5t to 10m *TL 442 - 13 4.2t to 13m Mobile Cranes Division *LTM 1030-2.1 35 ton to 45m lift capacity *LTM 1100-5.2 100 ton lifting capacity *LTM 11200-9.1 1200 ton to 170m lift capacity ;City cranes *LTC 1055-3.1 55 ton to 50m lift capacity city crane Model Range (Obsolete Machines) Do you know details of any older models to build up the database ? Liebherr 622 Track Loader, came out in 1998. UK machines * A Liebherr HS845HD is working at the Wykeham quarry, North Yorkshire. This machine replaced a 20 year old Ruston-Bucyrus 38RB. Publicity Stunt Video See also *List of Construction Plant Manufacturers *List of Engine Manufacturers *Demag *Terex *O&K *Caterpillar *LeTourneou Reference *Liebherr web site *Colossal Earthmovers, by K.Haddock, published by MBI External links * The Liebherr Group * The largest machines, December 2004 Category:Companies of Germany Category:Construction plant manufacturers Category:Mining machinery manufacturers Category:Excavator manufacturer Category:Dump truck manufacturers Category:Tracked Loaders Category:Crane manufacturers Category:Liebherr Category:Crawler crane manufacturers Category:Companies founded in 1949